1 Return to Me
by Sapphire Lee
Summary: ATF / AU- The beginning is where it all starts. It only takes a brief seemingly random encounter to change your whole world. Is it destiny, fate, or something meant to be?  Chapter 7 is now posted
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: ***ATF/AU* The beginning is where it all starts. It only takes a brief seemingly random encounter to change your whole world. Is it destiny, fate, or sheer force of determination? It was meant to be that they would cross paths.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything "The Magnificent Seven" related, Characters of M7 do not belong to me, I like so many others before me am merely using the amazing universe of the ATF, no monetary compensation received, just the pleasure of creative writing as stress relief

**Rating: **T

**Author's Notes:** This story sets in motion the story arc I have been creating. It will establish a beginning for the other snippets I am posting (out of order as I finish them). It follows most of the ATF canon, but new characters are being introduced. I thought of this after being inspired from reading stories posted by all of you much more talented authors. I can only hope I gain more finesse at writing and have posted something others will enjoy reading.

If ideas or plot twists seem similar, it could be either: great minds think alike(I have no delusions of grandeur), or we are all running out of original ideas (grin) or I liked that idea so much it just became a part of my personal ATF universe (most likely). In either case, please take it as a compliment. Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, (except in the US where it is called copyright infringement :)

If I ever create an idea, that others are able to run with and it inspires great works of creative writing, I would be honored, to be that muse

Please be kind in your reviews! Not Betaed, How do I get a Beta? Any one interested in being a Beta for me?

* * *

><p><strong>Return to Me—The Beginnings<strong> by Sapphire Lee

It was rare that the men of ATF Team 7 had a Friday night off duty. This was one of those nights. John Daniel Dunne, JD as he was called by his friends, was pondering various things they could do with the free evening.

"Lets all go out" JD announced to his friends, teammates, and fellow ATF agents.

"Where to?" Buck Wilmington asked, from his desk positioned closest to JD.

"There's a country western club downtown, The Crazy Horse, I've been interested in checking it out." Taking in the faces around him, he saw various states of disinterest, he could sense they were going to decline, he needed better incentives for the men to come out, "Bound to be lots of lovely ladies there"

"I'm in!" Buck exclaimed, thinking it would be a prime opportunity to unleash his animal magnetism on the female population.

"They also have happy hour drink specials, tons of new beers, and did I mention, low prices on whiskey shots," _Time to go for the clincher_, "lots o pool tables, darts, and a dance floor with good country music".

"Ah believe I could be persuaded into attending." Ezra Standish said, his green eyes twinkling and a momentary flash of his dimpled smile, then resuming a façade of indifference. _Appearances to maintain after all._

"Guess I don't got anything else pressing that I gotta do, what the hell, if Ez is going, then I will go" Vin Tanner said, "besides, someone's gotta keep an eye on you trouble magnets" directing that sarcastic comment at JD, Buck, and Ezra. In reality Vin was as big or bigger of an instigator of pranks, mischief, and trouble than the others.

"Lets all go, come on Nathan, Josiah? What about you Chris, you in?" Chris Larabee exchanged glances with his other team 7 members Nathan Jackson and Josiah Sanchez, JD looked so excited about hanging out with everyone, the guys didn't have the heart to disappoint him. But they did enjoy making the kid sweat a little, " now I don't know, I was really looking forward to going home to the ranch and relaxing for once" Chris said.

"Come on Chris, it won't be the same without you, it wouldn't be a good night out with the boys if you were missing. You remember fun right? It can't have been that long since you had some" JD practically whined.

"Ah, come out with us Chris, you can pretend it is a reconnaissance mission to compile intel on the opposite gender. We'll use Buck as the undercover" Vin said jokingly. Chris' face cracked into a wide grin. He just shook his head at JD and Vin's persuasive tactics, he looked questioningly at Nathan and Josiah.

"I suppose Selena won't mind if I go out for the night, she was talking about seeing a movie with some girlfriends" Nathan shuddered to think of being forced to see the chick flick with the women. "It will be a nice change of pace to leave my medic bag at home".

"I wouldn't go that far" Vin said chuckling, "You never know what we might get into".

"Don't I know it" Nathan replied, shaking his head, as scenarios flashed through his mind, _bar fight, broken glass, bar fight, gun shot, bar fight, concussion…_

"Brother JD, I would be honored to come share wine with you."

"I don't think they serve wine at the bar Josiah" JD replied, taking the comments literally.

"He doesn't mean wine literally" Buck clarified.

"Well why didn't he say so, sometimes he talks just like Ez, I can never follow most of what he says on a good day".

Ezra shot JD a disdainful look, "I take umbrage at that comment. My discourse is just fine Mister Dunne, just because I don't butcher the English language like the rest of you, you don't have to disparage my verbal communication skills…" Try as he might, JD couldn't keep up with Ezra when he tore off on a tirade, which Ezra knew, and used to his advantage. JD just shook his head and shrugged back at the others in confusion.

Looking to head off a brewing argument, Chris stepped in & acquiesced "Alright, alright, we're in JD, all of us will come to the club, but don't expect me to dance, you got it?" Chris warned halfheartedly. "We are due a relaxing night, why not spend it with good company, good drinks, and good looking women".

"Amen!" several voices answered.

The first to arrive at 9pm in the parking lot of The Crazy Horse was Chris and Vin. Chris turned off the engine of his Black Dodge Ram. As they sat in the vehicle waiting for the others to arrive, they could hear music mixed with lots of voices drifting over the parking lot. One by one the others drove in and parked in the near by spots. With everyone assembled and accounted for they turned towards the club "Did you ever wonder why we park in the driveway and drive on a parkway?" JD asked out of the blue.

Several loud groans from Team 7 could be heard at JD's comment, "Oh man, JD give it a break already, that's worse than those fool jokes you are always unloading on us" Buck said in conjunction with playful shove at the kid, "We are here to have a good time, not try to understand how your fool mind works".

"OK, OK, I was curious is all, geeze no need to get in a huff" JD muttered, while approaching the front door of the club with the rest of his friends.

The men entered the club and proceeded to the bar. After grabbing a pitcher of beers, several shots of whiskey, and a table, they scoped out the patrons in that evening. Sounds of Toby Keith, _Get my drink on, _was playing across the dance floor, some people were dancing, others were socializing along the sides. Vin sat down in the chair next to JD and bumped his arm off the armrest, as any good big brother would do. JD shoved him back, as any good younger brother would.

"Mister Larabee, how ever did you get Mister Tanner to leave his guns and knives at home? He must feel positively naked tonight" Ezra drawled, teasing Vin was one of his favorite pastimes.

"Naw, I got my knife right here, Ez, I never leave home without it" Vin retorted.

"What tha, how did you get that knife strapped back on?" Chris sputtered, "I specifically saw you put it in the drawer, before we left your house" Chris had stopped by Vins to give him a ride to the club. JD and Buck had arrived in one vehicle and the others had arrived via their own cars.

Vin just grinned vexingly at the others. He raised his eyebrows tauntingly.

"Mister Tanner you are obnoxious, you know that don't you?"

"Yup, Ez, I sure do"

"BTW, that means by-the-way. My name is EZRA! Ezra, not Ez, not the other abominations you cretins come up with. The indigity to my poor name!" Ezra muttered, with mock irritation. "Why do I even bother sometimes is beyond me?"

"I don't know why you bother either EZ" Vin said, sarcastically.

"You boys, better stay out of trouble tonight" Chris jokingly threatened at his trouble makers Buck, JD, Vin and Ezra. He was such a mother hen, so protective of his men. Just he happened to be a mother hen that would shoot your head off iffen you provoked him.

"Chris you know good and well Ace and Slick wouldn't embarrass us in public" Buck teased.

Vin and Ezra grumbled at Buck and Chris, then slyly smirked at each other. "Oh fair enough." Ezra muttered dramatically. Ezra enjoyed being dramatic in front of an audience, it was one of the things that made him such a superb undercover man.

JD casually sipped his beer, observing the goings on, like he was in surveillance mode. JD made several observations of his fellow team members, who were more of a family than co-workers. At 38 Josiah, was the oldest member of the team, followed by Nathan, Chris, and Buck who were all 35yrs old. Ezra and Vin were 30 and 28 respectively. And that left himself, JD at 25. There was a 13 year age gap between oldest and youngest, yet it was imperceptible when the guys worked together. Sometimes JD felt like a kid among his teammates, but they never made him feel like he didn't deserve to be with them.

Looking around the joint, Buck grinned in delight, seeing many potential candidates for the evening. Chris had opted for his usual intimidating scrawl on his face, determined to repel any inquisitive people. Nathan and Josiah were involved in a conversation, both being in committed relationships, had no desire to meet women, but were in attendance for the support of their brethren. That left the two remaining single members of the team, Vin & Ezra. Both men were unattached and open to meeting women, as was JD and Buck.

JD turned his observations to both agents. Vin had on a white V-neck T-shirt peeking out of a denim button down shirt and faded blue jeans. At 28, Vin was lean and 6'0 tall, muscular, and had an outward appearance of confidence, though it didn't smack of arrogance, since he was reserved and wasn't overly vocal unless he felt strongly about something. The unassuming appearance belied the snipers dangerously lethal force Vin could unleash if provoked. JD made a mental note never to really- truly tick off the Texan.

Turning to look over 30yrd old Ezra, JD suddenly noticed just how muscular the 6'1 southerner was. Tonight he wasn't wearing his usual designer suit clothing, which camouflaged his physique. Ezra had on a snug navy T-shirt which was stretched across the man's biceps and chest, showing just how much work Ezra put into keeping his body in tip top fighting shape. The artfully constructed outward appearance of the undercover man belied another dangerous foe to tangle with, as Ezra had a penchant for exacting vicious deadly force when provoked, head shot kills was a specialty of his. JD made a mental note not to ever get into a knock down fight with Ez. Apparently Buck noticed Ezra's wardrobe this evening, never one to hold back a comment to his brothers, burst out, "For a man that doesn't do much physical labor if you can avoid it, you sure do keep fit, Ezra. How so?"

"A gentleman never tells," Ezra quipped with his lazy southern accent

"You always have style Ez, even when you dress casual" JD responded with a laugh.

Ezra tipped his head regally in acknowledgment of the comment.

JD continued making observations on his other team mates. Chris was dressed in his customary black ensemble, at 6'2 he was the epitome of the "bad element". JD imagined that Chris would be agreeable to a no strings attached fling if he could find a girl brave enough not to flinch at his death glare. But since the death of his wife and son, Chris had singlely devoted himself to his team, work, and his ranch (in that order).

JD turned to observe Buck. Now Buck had no intentions of settling down any time soon, he loved all ladies and followed the philosophy of devoting himself to as many woman has he could. Buck had on a snap button short sleeve plaid shirt, tucked into his wrangler jeans. At 6'5 he was the tallest of the group and had heavy muscling to boot. He was the most easy going and friendly of the men. Buck was very protective of those he considered close. He had a nasty temper if you ever crossed him and he could and would destroy a person in a blink. Thankfully, it took a lot to set off the easy going man. However, JD knew how to push his buttons, if for no other reason than to get a rise out of him from time to time.

JD rotated in his seat to look at Nathan. Nathan was the most understated of the group, at 5'11, not drawing much attention to himself, he preferred it that way. He was dressed casually in blue jeans and hunter green shirt. Nathan had been married to his wife Selena for 3 years, she provided the necessary calm that the medic needed to offset the chaos & injuries that occurred frequently to Team 7. Also contently off the market was Josiah, he had no immediate plans to get married and his woman Catherine just fine with that. At 6'3, Josiah had a natural tendency to act as the voice of reason and mediate disputes, but god forbid if someone truly set off his temper, he would put Chris to shame in ferocity. Josiah had some powerful demons in his past that he was dealing with. The few times JD had spent with Catherine he noticed her peaceful affect she had on Josiah.

That just left himself, at 25 yrs old and 5'10, he was the runt of the litter as he like to joke. But several female co-workers in the office building had remarked that he was the poster child for an Abercrombie & Fitch model, so that was a complement to his good looks, he supposed.

Vin tapped Ezra on the arm and gestured to a group of women a ways over that had caught his attention. Looking across the room at the women in question, Ezra didn't see anything that caught his interest, but he would gladly play wingman to his shy brother.

"I like the way you think Mr. Tanner, let us go make the acquaintance of those enticing young ladies. Perhaps they have need of a libation?" Ezra said as he latched on to Vin's arm and dragged him from the table. _Vin will be the perfect co-pilot in this meet and greet _ Ezra thought wickedly, _perhaps one of the ladies will take a fancy to our Mr Tanner_.

"Ummm, I don't know Ez, …." Was heard from Vin as he was dragged across the room. Chris grinned, as Nathan and Josiah couldn't stop the grins from spreading across their faces at the other twos antics. Buck decided it was time to make his move and exited the table, indicating to Chris, "You got my back there Chris?"

Chris chugged the last mouthful of his beer, put the mug down, picked up Vins forgotten beer, saluted the others at the table and walked off with Buck to another group of women.

"Well I'll be damned, never thought I'd see the day, Chris, voluntarily interacted with people" JD sputtered.

"Ah, well, you see Brother Dunne, Chris always has had Bucks back, no matter how distasteful the participation may be" Josiah remarked grinning, "don't see things a changing any time soon. In fact Chris would have any of our backs in any situation".

Shaking his head, JD said, "I'll buy the next pitcher, be right back boys" JD scooted out of the booth and headed up to the bar for a new pitcher of beer. While leaning against the bar, he listened to the music playing, watched couples dancing across the dance floor. A cute blond woman wedged herself in at the bar, hoping to get the bar tenders attention, she was pressed slightly against JD, he looked her over from the corner of his eyes and found he liked what he saw.

"Damn" she muttered after a few moments of being ignored. She leaned more suggestively across the bar counter top trying to gain the bar tenders attention. "Rats" still not getting served, she turned around and leaned back against the bar, looking out across the room. She glanced at the man next to her, "you waiting to be served also?"

"Yup, slow service tonight."

"Not conducive to good tips, no sur-ry." She replied "Tell you what, if I get served first, I'll put in your order as well, if you get helped first, you do the same for me?"

"Sounds good" JD replied, with a smile. "I'm JD, what's your name?" JD extended his hand out in greeting.

"Oh, how silly of me, I'm Marie. You here with friends?" she inquired

"Yes, my buddies, Chris, Nathan, Josiah, Buck, Ezra, and Vin, we wanted to check this place out. Heard it was good, so far I'd say it is living up to expectations" JD turned suddenly as the bar tender asked him what he would like, " a pitcher of beer, 4 shots of whiskey, and" turning to Marie, he gestured for her to put in her order.

"Oh, I'd like two kamikazes" she said with an easy smile. One the order was served up, Marie helped JD carry the drinks back to his table. She was introduced to Nathan and Josiah who poured themselves beers from the pitcher. Chris and Buck came up to the booth at the same moment and picked up a shot of whiskey each. "I have to say, I am relieved meeting all of you" Marie winked, "I was a little concerned when I saw JD order all the alcohol and thought he was going to down it all himself" she smiled brightly. "It was a pleasure meeting you all. I gotta get back to my girl friends, save me a dance later JD?" Marie didn't wait for his reply, just walked off with an inviting wink at JD over her shoulder.

"That is a girl who wants to be chased" Buck said with approval at JD's taste in women. "Kid, you better give chase, don't let a fine woman like that get away". JD grinned at the direction the night was moving in.

* * *

><p>December 2011<p>

More Chapters coming

Review please, I would be interested in your thoughts, if you liked it, how it can be improved, positive constructive advice, apprentice writer here, Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p>"<em>That is a girl who wants to be chased" Buck said with approval at JD's taste in women. "Kid, you better give chase, don't let a fine woman like that get away". JD grinned at the direction the night was moving in.<em>

"Chris you got my back there?" borrowing Bucks words from earlier. JD looked expectantly and hopefully at Chris.

Chris glanced over at the youthful Marie among her friends, "Now JD, in this situation, you don't want me as your wingman, naw, I'd just be in the way. You'd be better served to get Ezra or Vin to go with you, or both of um, they are the sort of tactical backup you want going into this situation with those young ladies" Chris said. But to ease the sting of rejection, Chris said "if you need the really big guns, come back and get me Kid and I'll help you" At that moment, Vin and Ezra returned to the table. Vin looked a little shell shocked, a slight blush staining his cheeks, but a pleasantly satisfied look in his eyes.

"Mr. Tanner did admirably with the ladies. He actually spoke with them." Ezra teased.

"So didya get any numbers?" Buck asked eagerly. In response, Ezra held aloft Vin's hand, which was grasping a piece of paper with decidedly feminine writing on it.

"Woo hey, hot damn! Junior done scored a number!" Buck readily thumped Vin on the back in congratulations. "This calls for a toast" Buck pushed two the remaining shots towards Vin and Ezra, "To Junior, on finally manning up, and meeting women" Buck grinned and downed his shot.

"Hay, I've been with women before" Vin defended, " I just don't go for the revolving door style like you Buck" Vin said indignantly.

"Yeah sure thing, what ever you say Slick" Buck teased.

Ezra just smirked over the rim of his shot glass, clinked his glass with Chris and Vin, and the three simultaneously down the contents of their drinks, then put their empty glasses down on the table.

Chris nodded his head at JD and looked pointedly at Vin. Sensing something was up, Vin, tried to determine exactly what was afoot. Deferring to Chris' judgment, and managing to catch the sharpshooter off guard, JD latched on to Vin and dragged him off to go find Marie and her friends. Chris chuckled at the outraged expression on Vin's face as he realized he had been volunteered to act as JD's backup this time around.

Ezra shook his head at the antics of the youngest two members of the group. Ezra scanned his eyes around the dance floor, looking over the people around it. He was not seeing anything to seriously interest him tonight. He sighed, _nothing left to do for it here tonight, how soon could he leave and not expect to face the wrath of JD?_, excusing himself from the rest of the group, Ezra gave them his customary two-finger salute to his imaginary hat and departed for the bar to get a whiskey.

From the bar counter, he watched JD and Vin walking to the group of women that included Marie. He observed the effect that the Texan was having on the female population. He had noticed that several young women were watching his friend and then whispering and giggling to each other. Some of the more aggressive women were trying to get the shy Texan man with the cerulean blue eyes to dance with them. _One of these women is going to take Vin back to her place and Vin is going to get laid _Ezra predicted.

Ezra continued to watch Vin and JD. The women were captivated by Vin and JD. Vin however was totally oblivious to the desirous intent the women were throwing his way. Ezra grinned, Tanner had no idea that he possessed his own 'animal magnetism' and he could very likely challenge Buck as the Team 7 resident "Ladies Man" if he wanted to.

Heck, for that matter, Ezra liked to think he was quite the catch with the ladies, if his previous associations were any indication. No lady had ever left his company unhappy, he smirked. Sighing, it was just that he was always putting on an act with the women that he had short lived relationships with. None of the women in his life stayed long and no one ever reached the real him beneath the surface.

A small back tube rolled into his foot. He glanced down at the thing that had intruded into his contemplations; he spied what appeared to be a lipstick in close proximity. He bent down to pick it up and perhaps find said owner and return the cosmetic. At the same moment another hand bumped into his hand, intently reaching for the lipstick case. His eyes traveled up the arm, his green eyes met her blue eyes, it seemed as if time paused, while both people stared at each other, while Ezra clenched the forgotten lipstick in his hand.

Ezra was captivated by the woman before him, she was tall, nearly as tall as him, slim, but not fragile looking, she had long brunette hair, an attractive body, clear blue eyes, and the most appealing mouth he had seen. He read that she was equally assessing his appearance, the appreciative look in her eyes told that him she liked what she saw as well. Ezra snapped back into himself, _Perhaps this evening has more enticing prospects than I originally surmised,_ and with practiced ease, started laying on the southern charm he was renowned for. Ezra was by far the best undercover agent west of the Mississippi, perhaps in all of the ATF nation-wide, which was part of the reason Chris' team successfully closed so many difficult cases.

"Oh that's mine" the woman said indicating to the lipstick this intriguing man before her was holding. He had the most amazing green eyes, and dimples, god she was such a sucker for dimples, they made her pulse race. He looked like a GQ model. He was tall, taller than her 5'10 height. The short sleeve navy crew neck T-shirt stretched snugly across his broad muscular shoulders, attesting to sculpted muscles, bugling biceps & triceps. His blue jeans hung low on his lean hips, suggesting a torso of chiseled 6 pack abs.

"Well my dear, possession is 9/10th of the law, and since I am the one holding this cosmetic, it would appear to me mine, but I would be willing to share it with you" Ezra drawled and flashed his dimples. She couldn't tell if he was serious or kidding.

_Oh god, he has an accent_, accents made her weak in the knees, _and he has dimples, and is sexy to boot_. He's the ultimate triple threat to women. Even better, he was flirting with her, and as no woman had had latched onto his arm or appeared to drag him away, he seemed to be open to chatting. Well he seemed to be in a feisty mood so she decided to respond with an equally outrageous comment.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, that color does not suit your complexion at all. No I would recommend a redder hue to play up those amazing green eyes" she teased. The man before her did not blink an eye at her comment. The woman was mentally frustrated at the man's ability to keep his face so unreadable. He was good, she would have to give him that.

The man seemed to consider her assessment, looked at the lipstick, actually opened it and exposed some of the stick to examine the color, then making a decision, rolled the tube up and snapped the lip back on. "I will bow to your obviously superior expertise & judgment, I guess I will have to bestow it upon someone who can make better use of it than I" his eyes twinkled conspiratorly. "Would you do me the favor of taking this off my hands?"

"Thank you, I would be happy to assist you in this predicament" the woman said with a nod of her head & a smile. Taking the offered lipstick from his outstretched hand, she turned to leave but his words stopped her.

"However, I must beg your acquaintance before you go" he inquired

Turning back to face him, "Sheridan, Sheridan Van Alstine" she smiled, "and you are?"

"Ezra Standish, at your service." He picked up her hand and kissed the back, all the while looking at her eyes through his eye lashes, provocatively. Ezra had to fight to keep his game face on with Sheridan.

"My, My, aren't you a charmer". Sheridan said

"Tis nothing, to be with a beautiful woman such as yourself."

"Wow, it must be so exhausting being so charming all the time, how-do-you-do it? Charm like this deserves a drink, may I?" Sheridan asked playfully. Ezra accepted her offer and they both turned to the bar counter. Ezra stepped closer to Sheridan, he turned slightly so that one side of his body was leaning against the bar, and he was angled towards her.

Ezra motioned the bar tender over with a commanding presence and a regal flick of his forefinger. "A whiskey on the rocks for me and for my lovely companion…" he turned to Sheridan, raising his eyebrows in expectation.

"A Captain and coke, please" Sheridan responded as she got out her money to pay. Ezra waved away her intention to pay for the drinks. "A gentleman does not let a lady pay".

"Oh, I must protest, this lady always pays her debts, and you went beyond the call of duty, in returning my lipstick, please let me buy the drinks?" She asked, pulling her best puppy dog eyes.

"Ha!" he barked out laughing, "that is a good face, unfortunately it has no affect on me, I have seen it before and Ah am immune" Ezra joked. Ezra was becoming more and more intrigued as he spent time with Ms. Sheridan Van Alstine. He hadn't been this captivated by, honestly, anything or anyone, in a long time. He was such a cynic, too jaded from his experiences in life. But this woman was making him genuinely smile more this evening than he had in so long he couldn't remember.

"What is a lovely alluring creature such as yourself doing here alone?"

"I'm not alone, I'm here on a date. He excused himself momentarily to use the restroom"

Merely a raising of the eyebrows, "REALLY?" he drawled. "How fortuitous for me, that he behaved in such an uncouth manner"

"Yes really. You have the most captivating accent, if you don't mind me asking, where are you from?" Sheridan inquired. She was really enjoying the southern mans company. He had the most handsome face, she could get lost in the depth of those green eyes. And those arm muscles, yum!

"Georgia and you?"

"I'm from California, but I just recently moved here to Denver."

"Do I detect something of an accent in your voice Ms. Van Alstine?"

"Yes, before moving to California, I grew up in Texas. I just love the sound of your voice. I love listening to accents, Southern, Texan, New York Bronx"

"Did you say Texan? Well you would love listening to a compatriot of mine, he has a Texas accent"

"Oh really, I would like that sometime"

"Well you are in luck, Mr. Tanner is here this very evening enjoying the entertainments of this fine establishment".

At the words the southern man spoke, the color drained out of Sheridan's face, she stilled, a sadness washed over her face, with a slight shake of her head, she seemed to snap back. Ezra observed the pallor that clouded Sheridan's personality "My dear, is everything alright? Is something wrong?"

"Ha, funny thing, I must have misheard you. It sounded like you said Tanner there for a moment. I used to know someone named Tanner, a long, long time ago. I mean what are the odds, right? It's not a common name" Sheridan said, trying to recapture the light hearted mood from before.

Ezra was concerned at her behavior, he sensed something beneath the surface, he needed to investigate further. "No Tanner is not a common name. Being something of a gambling man, I know odds, it would be quite the coincidence if he was indeed the same fellow from your past".

"Have you seen your acquaintance lately?" he asked gently.

"The man I knew passed away a while ago" Sheridan said quietly.

"Ah am sorry for your loss." Ezra responded. Hoping to dispel the morbid mood that had come on, "You really should come meet our Mister Tanner, if nothing else he would love to know another Texan residing in Denver."

"I would like that very much"

"Well then come with me Ms. Van Alstine and I shall introduce you post haste" Ezra suggested. Sherry felt concerned about going off with a man she just met at a bar, every disastrous and dangerous scenario that could happen to an unwary woman popped into her mind. Ezra sensing her hesitation, hastened to reassure her.

"My companions are just at that table over there by the dance floor, you will be within shouting distance of security, if you should feel the need to extract yourself from our presence".

"It sounds tempting, but I don't think it would be right…" she paused.

Ezra leaned in closer to her ear, not overwhelming her or crowding her personal space, but in a sexy, enthralling, provocative way that sent delicious shivers across her body "I won't let anything happen to you, and I don't offer promises casually" he said in a serious tone that she hadn't before heard him use. Sherry looked into his eyes, and studied his face; she couldn't read any hint of subterfuge or malintent. She was somewhat good at reading people. She didn't know what he did for a living, but she suspected he was a protective sort, who would defend others when the situation called for it and would put his life on the line for those he cared about. He may give a first impression of being aloof, hedonistic, and implacable, but she suspected it was all an act, like it was a defense mechanism, he was protecting something, perhaps himself.

"Alright, I'll come meet your friends" Sherry conceded. Ezra grinned happily and without thinking about his action, gently extended an elbow for her to place her hand upon. Ezra began guiding her to his party of friends at the table.

"Please I must insist you call me Sheridan, we don't need such formality, do we?" she asked. As Sheridan began to leave the bar counter, a man approached her, "Sheridan where are you going? Who's this guy?" he jerked his head and thumb at Ezra.

Ezra assumed his most petulant and haughty demeanor at the new comers tone. Gone was the smiling and affable persona. Before he could launch into a blistering retort, Sheridan spoke up "Greg, something has come up. Please accept my apologies at cutting your evening short. I hope you can still enjoy yourself and have a pleasant evening. It wouldn't have worked out between us anyways" Sheridan grasped Greg's hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze. She turned to Ezra, who was smirking at the rejected Greg, and he regally swept his arm out to usher Sheridan over to the table where his friends sat. They walked side by side, but Ezra kept his hand hovering protectively at her back, not quite touching her but guiding all the same. It clearly broadcast a possessive and protective intent towards the young woman. Greg stood in shock staring at their departure.

Ezra was secretly pleased at the turn of events this evening had taken. The stunning woman beside him was remaining in his company. He had perversely enjoyed her rejection of her date in favor of himself.

Sheridan looked at the group of men she approached, she noted there were six men together. They appeared to have a close camaraderie, and relaxed atmosphere in each others company. Her eyes scanned over each man, taking in various ages, appearances, and personalities. Her eyes seemed to snag on one man. He seemed familiar somehow, she couldn't put her finger on it, he definitely sparked something in the back of her memory, but Sheridan couldn't think how she might know him.

Ezra swept to a halt before his brethren, dramatically he waited till he had everyone's attention. Six pairs of eyes looked at Ezra and shifted to the unknown woman standing beside him.

Sheridan looked at Ezra, the question showing in her eyes. The look in Ezra's hypnotizing eyes said _trust me _to Sheridan. And she did. She could feel herself falling head first into the depth of those emerald green eyes.

As usual Buck was the first to react to the presence of a lady. He went forward to greet her, took her hand and raised it to his lips in greeting. "Hello Darlin' I'm Buck" he greeted, Sheridan was charmed and flattered. Ezra began introducing her to the other men, she shook hands with Nathan, Josiah, Chris, and JD. Then he turned to introduce Sheridan to the last person. But Sheridan was already staring intently at the remaining man. He seemed oddly familiar, but recognition was hovering at the edge of her brain.

Sheridan locked her blue eyes with the Cerulean blue eyes before her. Then it clicked! Every sound in the bar faded to quiet, she stood as if in a trance. She could not believe what her brain was telling her, what her eyes were seeing. Yes it had been more than 10 years, there were subtle changes to face and body, but she could not doubt what was standing before her. Every instinct in her was screaming. The man in front of her was equally transfixed with her, staring back.

Sherry looked like she was seeing a ghost. In essence she was, seeing a ghost from her past that she thought she'd never see again. She approached Vin as if in a trance. Her hand stretched up, reaching out to touch his face. She didn't say a word, neither did Vin. The others on the team were flabbergasted at the bizarre behavior of the woman.

Buck thought to intercede politely before harm befell the beautiful lady approaching Vin "Pardon me Ma'am, but this guy don't like being touched or crowded. In fact he likes his personal space a whole lot. You crowd him and you are likely to get hurt"

Sherry ignored the comment, driven by a more powerful force. Gently her finger tips touched the skin of Vin's face, she let the finger tips drift over his nose, cheek bones with slight beard scruff, drift down his neck and onto his chest at the top of his t-shirt where his heart thumped. Vin's hand came up and rested over her hand on his chest. Sherry closed her eyes, swallowed, and opened her eyes. Tears filled her eyes. Yup, he was real, the heat of his body penetrating her hand was confirmation, he was not a figment of her delusional mind.

"It's really you" she whispered, her voice clogged with tears. "I dreamed of seeing your face again, so many times in fact, I thought I was dreaming when I saw you standing there before me."

"Yup, I can't believe it either, you're here, you're really here" Vin whispered.

The rest of team 7 stood by watching the fascinating action play out. Who was this woman who had the nerve to approach Vin and even touch him, with out losing her hand?

* * *

><p>Please be kind in your reviews! Not Betaed, I'm still looking for anyone interested to help me.<p>

Things are starting to pick up… Sheridan and Ezra really have some chemistry.

How was this chapter? I would be interested in your thoughts, if you liked it, how it can be improved, positive constructive advice, Thanks Lee


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: No copyright infringement intended.

WARNING-this chapter deals with mention of child physical abuse, don't read if that offends you

* * *

><p><em>The rest of team 7 stood by watching the fascinating action play out. Who was this woman who had the nerve to approach Vin and even touch him, with out losing her hand?<em>

Flashback—Sheridan spent the first 12 yrs of her life growing up in Texas with her Mom. After her mom died of cancer, she was placed into foster care, while authorities attempted to track down her estranged father. It was at this time she met Vincent Devlin Tanner. Sheridan spent four years in the same foster care home with him. During that time, they were inseparable. Two peas in a pod those two were. They did everything together. Then Sheridan's father came to collect her and her world fell apart. She tried everything she could think of to take Vin with her when she learned that she was leaving the home.

Back to the present—Sheridan looked at Vin, the tears had started falling unchecked down her face. She looked to be in such torment and pain. Ezra looked on in genuine concern, fearing that Vin was hurting her somehow. He reached over and touched Sheridan's arm, she was trembling. Deciding a direct approach was best , he asked "Mr. Tanner, what is going on?" he demanded, "Do you know this woman?"

Vin seemed to be shaken out of his trance, he quickly stepped forward and folded Sheridan into his embrace. Vin tucked his face into Sheridan's hair and took a deep breath, then released it. The sharpshooter never was an openly affectionate person, the way he was acting in this moment had shocked his fellow agents beyond belief. Still holding Sheridan protectively in his arms, he turned to the others. It was apparent that his eyes were slightly misty.

"Everyone, this is Sherry. She was the most treasured thing in my life. I thought I had lost her a long time ago. She was the closest thing to family, besides you all now, I had as a kid growing up in Texas." Vin thought of Sherry as the little sister he'd never had, despite being the same age. But she was more than just a sister, she was a confidant, she was a best friend, she had stayed by his side when he had nothing to hold on to. As a result he was overly protective of her. She triggered the possessive side of Vin's nature.

Chris was watching the events unfold before him, but he was carefully keeping an eye on Ezra, who looked stunned. Ezra must really be shaken if his emotions were showing. Just moments before, Ezra had looked happy, really truly happy when he had arrived with the attractive brunette on his arm. Now the protective shields were up, and Chris couldn't read the damn conman. He suspected that their undercover man was attracted to this mysterious woman with ties to Vin's past.

"Well Ill be damned, Ez is speechless." Buck said breaking the hush that had befallen the group. Ezra sent a glare Bucks way. The beautiful brunette had accomplished what Team 7 had never been able to do, make Ezra speechless.

Sherry, raised her head from Vin's shoulder where it had been pressed, with a sniff, she wiped the back of her hand across her checks, not turning to face anyone yet. Josiah gallantly offered her a napkin to dry her eyes. "Thanks" she murmured taking the napkin. Vin still had her in a vise grip, probably fearful that if he loosened up, she would disappear into thin air. Sherry turned to look at Vin's face. Vin gazed into her eyes, "still the most beautiful thing I have seen in over a decade" he whispered.

Sherry took Vin's face between both her hands, leaning her forehead against his, she whispered "it has been a long time, too long, I thought I lost you forever, this is a miracle, definitely the answer to many of my prayers"

"There are some mighty curious people standing here, I bet they would like to know what is going on" Vin said with a wry smile.

"I guess you're right" Sherry replied, she took a deep fortifying breath, she turned to the group of stunned men, "please excuse me for a moment, I need to compose myself" turning to Vin, "I'll be right back, I just need to step into the bathroom for a moment, DON'T-GO-ANYWHERE! Promise?" Sherry let her hands down from Vin's face, but took a hold of his hand in a tight grasp. Vin closed his fingers tightly around Sherry's palm.

Vin nodded, "You're not leaving my sight either", turning back to his friends, "We'll be right back in a moment" Vin turned, navigating through the crowded bar leading Sherry to the woman's restroom.

"Do you think he will go into the bathroom with her?" Nathan chuckled.

"He just might, brother, he just might" Josiah replied

"$20 says he doesn't go into the woman's restroom." Nathan put in

Buck looked at JD, then Chris, and finally at Ezra. "You OK Ace?"

"Never better gentlemen" he replied, looking and sounding unaffected, but the guys knew him better. There was a tell-tale tightening around his mouth, his hands were clinched into fists. His body posture was rigid. Ezra was anything but fine.

"I'll take that bet" Ezra replied, "Me too" said JD

"When they get back, I'm sure we will get the whole story" Chris said.

At the door to the woman's restroom, Vin stopped and turned to Sherry, asking the question with is eyes, "No I don't need you to come in with me. I'm fine. You wait right here for me, I'll be right back. If I'm not out in 15 minutes, I give you full permission to bust through the door. OK?" Sherry said joking.

Vin did not respond, but he did lift his watch and set the timer, tapping his finger on the watch face, Sherry hustled through the bathroom door, the clock was running. She quickly washed her face and retouched her makeup. As she pulled out her lipstick, she thought of the attractive and appealing southern man she had met. He had the most stunning green eyes, a mysterious aire about him, and a tantalizing body, from the brief contact she had had with him. He could tempt a girl out of her better judgment. Plus he was a friend of Vins, so there was a good chance she would be seeing him again. _Oh god, Vin, what benevolent god has shown done upon me to be reunited with you? _ He looked even more alluring and captivating than when he was a lanky teenager. He had matured into a sinfully handsome man that could collect a room full of hearts if he wanted. The term _sex on legs_ came to mind, Sherry snorted and smiled. But then she had never thought of Vin as a hot blooded male, he was her knight in shinning armor, he was her safety blanket, and he was her rock of control. But not a sexual interest.

Now that Ezra, she would be very interested to see what kind of moves that man had. _I bet he's got incredible technique_. That thought had Sherry blushing something fierce. Just then a commotion at the door to the bathroom had Sherry looking through the mirror behind her, to see Vin storming into the bathroom. Shouts of "Hays, watch it" and "Look buddy, I'm right here if you're interested" and "Where are you going hot stuff?" drifted across the bathroom. Sherry closed her eyes for a moment in embarrassment, but then opened them, _who cares_ she thought. She spun to face Vin.

"I still have a minute, you jumped the gun, there big guy" Sherry said with mirth. "I'm fine" Sherry grinned at Vin, it was like the last missing 12 years had just evaporated. They were instantly back in sync with each other. It was strangely so easy and comfortable. Sherry never had this sort of experience with anyone else. Well except for with Ezra, when they had been standing at the bar.

Unrepentant, Vin looked Sherry up and down, to make sure she was unharmed, "Doesn't matter, you were gone too long." Suddenly Vin gazed around the woman's bathroom in rapped fascination taking in all the features and amenities "you ladies have it good in here, the men's room has nothing on this place" he grinned. Sherry humpfed, grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the bathroom. She marched back to his friends table, dragging Vin in her wake.

"OK, hand over the 20 bucks, he went in" JD said to Nathan gleefully. Nathan shook his head in bewilderment. "Never would have guessed the shy guy would enter the ultimate woman's domain, I've always wondered what is it like in there?" Nathan asked Vin

Vin grinned "it is like a plush lounge, far superior than the men's room, next time I have to pee, I'm going in there"

Sherry turned to Vin confused, "what were they betting on? You?"

"Yup, these guys will bet on anything, Nathan here didn't think I had it in me to walk into the women's restroom" Vin said, "course, it would take a pretty powerful motivation to do something like that, I guess I found it"

Helping Sherry get settled into a chair, with Vin steadfastly locked to her left side, Sherry turned to the gathered people. She still held Vin's hand. That detail was picked up on by all. JD dropped into the chair on her other side and rest pulled up chairs around the table. Everyone looked at Sheridan and Vin expectantly. Sherry looked at Vin with a silent question, was it OK to tell these people? It wasn't just her story to tell. Did he trust them with private personal details? He nodded permission to share the private details from their youth.

"I expect yall already are aware that Vin spent some time in a foster home. I was 12 when my mom died. I was in shock. It had just been the two of us always, my dad was out of the picture. We lived in Dallas. I didn't have any other known family. I was placed in foster care while CPS was working to find my father. I met Vin Tanner when we were placed in the same group home. We were inseparable for the four years we lived there. Peas in a pod couldn't be closer than us. We did everything together, school classes, after school time." She reminisced happily.

"Then Sheridan's and my world shattered when we were 16. Sheridan's father came to collect her" Vin said resentfully. Apparently that wound hadn't healed.

"I wasn't just leaving the home, my dad was moving us to California, away from Vin. I tried everything to take Vin with me when I learned that I was leaving. I was terrified of losing Vin, he was the most constant thing in my life, I relied on him to keep me sane. I wasn't strong like him."

"In orphanages and group homes, the weak are picked on. Sherry was like blood in the water, the sharks were on her instantly." Vin reminisced sadly. "She wouldn't have lasted the week without me, she didn't know how to defend herself or stand up for herself."

"Vin was a tough kid, had to be, he's a survivor. Most of the other kids steered clear of him. He wouldn't start fights, but if anyone was stupid enough to tangle with him, he wiped the ground up with the kid. You'd never guess it, but Vin has a nasty temper, it just doesn't make itself known very often. Something truly horrid has to happen to make him lose his temper. The day I arrived at the home, he was just holding on by a thread. Some bigger girls decided they were going to use me for an example, to install fear into the other girls. You know, pecking order. I was still in shock from losing my Mom, not really all there mentally, and I was just going through the motions of existing. As soon as the adults back was turned, they started in on me. I tried to avoid them, be invisible. I was hiding in the yard, when I scrambled across Vin, he was out alone in the yard, just sitting there away from the other kids. The girls surrounded me, pulled my hair, scratched me, kicked me, I just curled up on the ground." Sherry said, she had a far away look in her eyes, like she was visiting a different time.

Vin squeezed her hand and gently stroked her arm and back, trying to give her his strength and reassurance that everything was OK. "I watched from some bushes nearby, she saw me, we made eye contact, the new girl and me, then she was distracted as the other girls surrounded her. They began attacking her, she dropped to the ground, wasn't interested in fighting back. I was going to scare the girls off, when some of the boys arrived in the spot. It was obvious this meeting was preplanned. The boys had even worse malicious intent planned for Sherry. I could see it plain as day. They began jerking at her clothing, she didn't even respond, she was in shock, everything that had happened was more than she could handle. I just couldn't watch another person be victimized. I snapped, I leapt out at those kids, swinging a heavy stick and just pummeled them, one of the girls got one good hit before they tore off. The boys weren't giving up their prey without a fight. So I gave them one I hope they never forgot. One kid was sent to the hospital, broken bones" The guys heard the plural on bones…

Taking a deep breath, Sherry continued the story, "I don't know how long I laid there, but time, everything had ceased to exist, it could have been minutes or days, I didn't want to live any more. Suddenly, there was a person gently touching my arm, I registered the touch, but that was it, or at least I don't remember anything else. It is all kinda blurry for me, still after all these years, guess my mind is still hiding the trauma. Well based on what Vin has told me, Vin gathers me up and drags me over to some brush for cover. He is hugging me and shaking me, or he's shaking, I don't know, but he just held me close. At some point I guess he got through to me, cause I started hugging him back. We stayed out there all night. In the early morning, a caretaker found us and carefully helped us inside. Every kid in that home was scared of Vin, on account of how he hurt those kids. It's kinda funny now to think about it, but it is like how people move around a poisonous snake, real slow and cautious, so not to startle it into striking. Well, Vin has a death lock on me, so NO ONE is going to get near me, even with my scrapes. We spent the whole day laying on a bed, I kinda dozed, someone brought us food, we even went to the bathroom together, well, one of us stood outside, but still. At some point that day, I started talking to Vin, he doesn't say much, have you noticed?" Sherry grinned. "It was perfect, I could talk to someone who just listened to me and Vin craved the attention"

"How come Vin wasn't punished for hurting someone?" Nathan asked

"Oh, the boy said he fell out of the tree, rather than own up to what he was really doing. He got sent out of that place shortly there after, if I remember correctly. I think it might have had something to so with threats he was receiving, but they never could find the source of those threats, now could they" Sherry said mysteriously.

"So anyways, we started talking and after that first day we were inseparable. All the other kids, never touched me again. I was off limits, I was Vin's and Vin was mine. Two kids that didn't have anything, had each other. Eventually I settled in and found my way again. We were together for 4 years. Until I left when I was 16." Sadness had settled in Sherry's eyes. A similar sadness was mirrored in Vin's eyes at the mention of leaving.

"After I left, I tried to keep in contact with him. But Vin got moved to a new home and I lost track of him. You know, the internet didn't exist on the same scale back then. You all know the rest, Vin joined the military a few years later. Quite by accident, I came across an article that mentioned him. I tried to get in touch with him, but he was ranger special ops by that time, and busy off saving the world. The military wouldn't put me in contact with him, cause I wasn't family, *humpf*. Shows what they know. Family is not just about blood." The men looked around at each other, they knew truer words were never spoken.

"Then I heard he died on mission somewhere overseas, I was devastated. I died in that moment too. I have been carrying a dull ache of knowing I missed getting to see you again. I had always dreamed of finding you again." Tears pooled behind Sherry's eyes.

"Well apparently, some higher power decreed you two would have your paths cross." Josiah said

"Yes and now that we shared our tale, it is time to leave so Vin and I can talk more privately, we have a lot of catching up to do. I don't know about you all, but I am exhausted" Sherry said as she leaned against her chair back, she was battered both physically and emotionally, by the little trip down memory lane.

Vin stood up, assisted Sherry to her feet. Everyone else also stood up, the group was uncharacteristically quiet. They were still absorbing the fascinating yet sad tale. Sherry shook hands with all the agents, Josiah, Nathan, JD, and Buck asking her to meet with them again sometime. When she turned to Chris, she was not in the least intimidated of him, like most newcomers were. Sherry stood up on tip toe, and gently pulled Chris' shoulder to bring his ear down to her mouth, she whispered something in his ear that made the usually surly agent break into a smile (_You look like_ _you're one mean sonofabitch, but I like you anyways, you take excellent care of my Vin_) and he cupped her hand in a warm friendly grasp. When he straightened up, he shook his head, but was tight lipped as to what she told him. It was no body's business as far as Chris was concerned.

Sherry turned to Ezra. She sent a warm smile the Southerner's way. He walked up to her, leaned in and placed a gentle kiss upon her cheek. "Until next we meet, Cherie…" he drawled her name out pronouncing it French and southern sounding at the same time. It sent shivers through Sherry's body and started that butterfly feeling in her stomach. Sherry nodded her head in agreement.

Vin walked out of the bar beside Sheridan, much to the dismay and outright anger of many women in The Crazy Horse bar.

* * *

><p>Please be kind in your reviews! Still no Beta, But I just figured out how to request a Beta, I would really love someone to bounce these ideas off…<p>

Ut-oh, Vin has seriously thrown a wrench into Ezra's romantic intentions for the evening. Sheridan is not helping the poor guy much either. Whatever will our much aggrieved southern guy do?

How was this chapter? I would be interested in your thoughts, if you liked it, how it can be improved, positive constructive advice, Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p><em>Vin took Sheridan back to his home that night, much to the dismay and outright anger of many women in The Crazy Horse bar.<em>

At Vin's Apartment, Saturday morning

The next day Saturday, Buck and JD fell all over themselves to show up bright and early at Vin's apartment to find out what had happened after he left the Crazy Horse Bar with Sheridan. Buck and JD knocked loudly on Vin's front door. After a few moments, Vin quietly opened the door and held his finger to his lips giving the signal to be quiet. He tip toed out into the hallway and shut the door behind him.

"She still sleeping?" Buck asked, taking in Vin's shirtless appearance, his obvious look of having just woken up.

"Yup"

"She sleeping in your bed?" JD asked with a wily grin staring Vin in the eyes.

Vin shrugged. "Maybe," he said enigmatically. JD continued the staring match with Vin, Vin eventually looked away and sighed "Yup, you got a problem with that?" Vin asked with menace.

Throwing his hands up in surrender, hurrying to placate his team mate "No, no problem at all, just asking" JD responded merrily.

"She is a mighty fine woman, Vin. You got nothing to worry about from us. It's just she's going to have men clamoring all over for her attention" Buck said, "Hay don't kill the messenger, I'm just pointing out the truth, not my fault if you don't like it. I was just wondering if that thought had crossed your mind, is all?"

Vin sat there fuming. He hadn't thought of that, and now that he had, he didn't like it. _Well_, his eyes narrowed in a lethal way, _those boys are going to have to get past him if they want a crack at Sherry_.

"I don't feel comfortable with the way Vin is looking right now" JD said, with a nervous laugh at the sniper, the look on Vin's face looked downright deadly. JD felt sorry for who ever was on the receiving end of that intent.

Vin's mind flashed back to last night.

Friday evening

Walking out of the bar, Vin had his hand on the small of her back, he kept protectively at her side. They walked into the parking lot to Sherry's car. He just couldn't believe that she was standing there beside him. Sherry looked at Vin out of the corner of her eyes as they walked, she knew what he was thinking, cause she was thinking it too.

"I know it too, I keep checking to make sure you're really there. I keep thinking, this must be some surreal dream I'm going to wake up from" Sherry said.

"Did you drive here?" she asked, trying again.

"Nope, caught a ride," the unasked _so I will need a ride home_ hung on the air.

"That works, I've got my car, I'll drive you home, we have so much more catching up to do" she said excitedly, "I want to hear everything you have been up to for the last 12 years."

"Make yourself comfortable" Vin offered once they were in Vin's apartment. Sherry removed her jacket and laid it on the couch. She strolled around the place, taking in as much detail as she could about the man Vin had become. Sherry took in his various belongings, scarce as they were: a couch, coffee maker, kitchen table & chairs, TV, coffee table, lamp, and a single bedroom off the main family room. In the bedroom there was a bed, night stand, dresser, and gun safe. Sherry grinned at the gun safe, which sat in the position of importance next to the bed. The apartment was sparse, but comfortable. Vin studied her as she moved around his place. "Sherry you obviously know some about me, what about you? Tell me what you have been doing."

"Oh, I am not all that interesting, I finished high school in California, then I went straight to college, finished that in 5 years, completed grad school, got my teaching credential, and now I teach high school. I recently accepted a job to teach here in Denver, I moved about two months ago, during summer, and started when the schools started in the fall." Sherry said as she continued exploring the apartment. Her eyes spotted a framed photo. She walked over to it and picked it up. It showed Vin with the same men she had met that evening in the outdoors all saddled up and sitting on horses. They all appeared happy and relaxed, the picture looked to have been taken recently.

Vin closed his eyes in regret, _two months, hell, she had been right here, under his nose for two months and he hadn't known, if not for a chance meeting tonight he might have continued to have her missing from his life. _He hated coincidence, it made him feel like he wasn't in control. _She had crossed his mind from time to time over the years. Why hadn't he taken the time to track her down? _He knew why_, if he was being honest, he was afraid of what he would find, that she was dead, or married to some guy, or worse didn't want to see him._

Sherry put the photo back and turned to face Vin, "Hay now, don't beat yourself up, I see that guilty look in your eyes, it is no one's fault, or if fault should be laid, I was the one that stopped looking for you so blame me" Sherry said sadly. "I thought you were dead" She moved to stand directly next to him.

Vin hurried to reassure her, "Its not your fault Sherry. I never came looking for you either. I was busy in the army. Then after, I was on the move a lot. It's just a terrible twist of fate is all, that we never reconnected before now. I sure am glad you're here now."

Sherry grinned, " Gosh, I haven't been called Sherry in ages. After I left Texas, I wouldn't let anyone call me that, it was my special name from you."

Tears welled up in her eyes again, Vin stood watching the beautiful woman standing before him, when he caught sight of the tears, he rushed forward and gathered her in his arms. He just stood rocking her gently, her sobs and tremors became stronger, soon she was shaking so bad, he decided to sit with her on the couch. They sat there quietly, hugging each other tightly, regaining their composure. After a few moments of silence, she asked about Vin's life after she left Texas.

"Not much to it, after you left, I finished high school early, joined the army, fast tracked through, they noticed my skill with weapons and fire arms, I tried out for the rangers, made the squad, and was stationed overseas with the special forces as a sniper. I finished my tour of service, got out of active duty, came back to Texas and for a few years put my training to use tracking. I eventually crossed paths with the men you met tonight, joined the ATF, Alcohol, Tobacco, and Fire Arms, and have been there ever since. Team 7, is a real close knit team, we look out for each other, we are more family than co-workers." Sherry could hear the devotion and loyalty in Vin's voice as he spoke of his friends. Vin didn't trust people easily, but when you earned his faith, he was unwavering in his commitment. "Several of us keep horses out at Chris' place, where we can we go riding, fishing, or what ever, you should come check it out" He had the damndest Texas drawl, she could sit listening to it all night. Hers was almost nonexistent anymore, she had worked hard to erase it when she left Texas. But it flared up from time to time, especially when she was around others with a drawl

"Its amazing" she said

"What is?"

"Just how we snapped right back into place, despite missing the last 12 years of each other's life. It should be awkward between us, or something, but its not. It's strangely so easy and comfortable for me to be here with you. Cause, honestly, this is not something I do, go to a guys house on the same night as meeting him. That is not a safe thing for a woman to do"

Vin just sat silently for a moment, thinking about what Sherry had said. He honestly hadn't thought about it either, he had been operating on automatic with her, it was so natural to drape his arm across her shoulders like they used to. He knew deep down he could trust her, that he was safe near her. She always seemed to trigger his possessive side. There was precious little in this world he was possessive about. It boiled down to his rifle and the men on Team 7. Everything else didn't matter to him. He wasn't the sentimental sort.

"Promise me. Promise me you will never leave me again without telling me where you are going." Sherry said in a completely serious tone. "I don't think I could survive losing you again. It really nearly killed me when I thought you had died."

"I promise Sherry, you promise me the same?" She nodded her agreement.

Sherry leaned on his side as they sat side by side on the couch. They talked for a few hours, reminiscing about times past. Sherry's body started leaning heavier on Vin and when she didn't response to a question, Vin looked to see she had fallen asleep.

"Come on sleeping beauty, time for bed" Vin stood up from the couch and lifted Sherry up. She awoke with a start, was disoriented for a moment, and stumbled. Vin caught her easily and held her until she regained her equilibrium. "I'll guess I'll go home now, looks like time got away from us" Sherry said sheepishly noticing the early morning hour with a yawn.

"You are not going anywhere, especially with as tired as you are, you'd probably fall asleep at the wheel and crash, no surrey, you are staying here tonight, and I'll accept no argument from you on this" Vin ordered

"OK, give me some blankets and I'll sleep on the couch"

Vin just glared at her, "do you really think I would let you sleep on the couch? No way, you take the bed, I'll bunk on the couch". He gave her a look that said, _this discussion is closed!_

"We'll see" she replied stubbornly.

Sherry stood in defiance to Vin, she wasn't about to back down from him. He didn't scare her. She was the only one as a kid who was brave enough to confront Vin and come out unscathed. "Well it appears we are at something of an impasse, as neither of us is going to budge." Sherry sighed, sometimes it was just like when they were kids, both could be so stubborn at times. Sherry studied Vin, the stubborn set of his jaw. She could see him digging in his heels on this issue, he had some deeply ingrained beliefs about treating women properly, plus she didn't really want to bicker with him, not now that she had just found him.

She decided to give in this time "OK Vin, I'll sleep in the bed." Vin nodded and walked past her into his bedroom. She turned & followed him.

"Can I borrow something to sleep in?" she asked awkwardly. Vin looked at her and she indicated her outfit she was wearing, "Its not ideal to sleep in, you know?"

Vin went into his dresser and pulled out a soft clean T-shirt and some shorts. He tossed them at Sherry, she wasn't looking and the clothing landed on her head. Vin chuckled, Sherry gave him a wry grin "thanks", Sherry went into the bathroom and changed.

When she emerged, Vin looked at Sherry in his clothing, he muttered "damn those never looked so good on me" Sherry heard the comment and responded "I wouldn't be so sure about that Vin, you make a T-shirt look pretty damn hot and those women at the bar, were just drooling all over you, you should have heard the things they said they wanted to do with you, when I was in the bathroom" Sherry smirked at having caught Vin's comment and turned it back on him. She could see a slight blush forming on his cheeks, it was so cute.

Vin was standing beside the bed looking slightly uncomfortable, he glanced at the bed then out the door at the front room, he was torn as to what to do. He obviously didn't want to leave Sherry alone, but he was uncertain about whether it was appropriate to remain in the bedroom with her. Sherry decided to take him out of his misery.

"Vin, I don't think I could sleep in here alone, would you come keep me company awhile until I fall asleep?" She asked timidly.

Vin relaxed and smiled reassuringly, "Of course" he approached her and gently placed his hand on her face. He quickly went into the bathroom and changed into some shorts and a shirt. When he came out, Sherry was sitting on the bed, "Left or right side?" she asked.

Both grinned, and said, "RIGHT SIDE!" at the same moment laughing as Vin tried to dive for the right side of the bed and Sherry fought to maintain command of the right side. In the end, both were squeezed into the right side of the bed, while the rest of the left side of the bed remained unused.

"Just like old times, huh?" she asked quietly.

"Yup, you always hogged the sheets"

"DID NOT!" Sherry exclaimed in mock outrage.

"Some things never change apparently" Vin said.

"That's good, I am glad, too much change isn't good, there's comfort in things staying the same"

"So do you still get them?" Vin asked gently, changing the topic.

"Get what?" Sherry asked innocently. Vin just waited patiently, he knew he could outwait her. She always cracked when he did this.

"Alright, yes, I do, mostly I get the nightmares when I'm in a new place or emotionally worn out, there you satisfied?" Vin could hear the mumbled mutterings of overbearing and insufferable, under her breathe. He just grinned, _some things never change alright._

"I figured as much, when you said you couldn't sleep here alone, Sherry I promise, I won't ever let anything get you, while I'm around, you can sleep" he vowed. Vin remembered how difficult it was for Sherry to sleep when they were kids. She'd toss and turn, whimper in her sleep, it was instinct, but somehow he knew she was in trouble or pain, even if they weren't sleeping in the same room. It would keep him up most the night, until he'd tip toe over to her and hold her, rock her in his arms. Eventually she'd quiet down, sometimes the process would repeat itself again during the night.

Sherry rolled over and snuggled up to Vin's side. She placed a hand lightly above his heart, on his T-shirt. "I am a lucky girl to have you Vincent Devlin Tanner"

"And I you, Sheridan Elizabeth Van Alstine" he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead as he got comfortable. He would wait until she fell asleep and then he would move to the couch. He shifted around, then shifted again. Damn, it was hard to get comfortable. Sherry opened one eye and looked at Vin, "What's wrong?"

Sheepishly, Vin replied "I am not used to wearing so much clothing in bed, tis all" Sherry giggled at his comment, Vin just glared at her enjoyment of his discomfort. Sherry took in his shirt and shorts, and wondered just what exactly Vin normally slept in? Then she decided she really didn't want to know what state of dishabille he used.

"Well Vin, you are still a little furnace I see after all these years, so why don't you compromise, take off your shirt, keep the shorts, and we can open a window"

After some hesitation, Vin agreed with her proposal. He stripped off the shirt and tossed if off the bed, he scrambled over to the window, and opened it slightly letting the cool evening breeze in. Then he resettled himself in bed. Sherry resumed her position, letting her hand rest on Vin's muscular chest, feeling the steady rhyme of his heart beat. She enjoyed the way his skin twitched at her touch. She wondered, _was he still_…

A husky Texas drawl said "Uh, uh, uh, Sherry, don't even think about it, I wouldn't advise it, unless you are willing to accept the consequences" Vin warned, as he correctly read the signs that she was about to tickle him.

"I wouldn't dream of doing something so childish" Sherry said in mock offense, but she stilled her hand. Not quite trusting her, Vin laid his hand on top of hers so that no wondering fingers would get to his ticklish ribs or underarms. Sherry's breathing evened out, alerting Vin that she was asleep, his last coherent thought was _just 5 more minutes to make sure she is really asleep_ then he would move to the couch.

While still deeply asleep, Sherry rolled over onto her other side and the jostling movement woke Vin. Vin rubbed his face with one hand while checking the time. "So much for 5 more minutes" he muttered, registering that it was early in the morning, he determined that the sun had not yet risen, so he must have been out for at least an hour. He scooted off the bed quietly and just stood observing Sherry sleep. It sharply reminded him of their childhood. So many happy memories, jumbled up with unhappy memories, it made his head ache trying to make sense of it all. He leaned over and gently traced his finger tip down her cheek and moved some stray hair off her face. She didn't respond. He tip toed out to the front room and eased himself onto the couch. He dragged a blanket over his legs, digging in to the couch and tried to return to sleep. _Man that was the most restful sleep he had experienced in so long he couldn't remember_…Usually when Vin slept, he never went into a deep sleep, the result of to many years of constantly being on alert, sleeping with one eye and ear open at all time. He had to remain alert, it was what kept him alive in so many close calls during his years in the military. Even when he was out overnight with his team or sleeping at Chris' ranch, he was still aware of every noise occurring around him. And hell he felt completely safe trusting his life to the guys. He shifted under the blanket trying for a more comfortable position. Then his ears picked up the faint sounds of movement in the bedroom. He stilled where he was. He didn't want to wake Sherry up. As he sat motionless for about 5 minutes, he detected more frequent moving and louder sounds coming from the other room. Then Vin heard something that sounded like a whimper and a muffled cry of distress.

The distinct words "Noooo, don't leave, you can't leave me, don't leave me all alone…" drifted out the open bedroom door. Sherry sounded like she was in so much anguish. Vin jumped up and went to her side. He stood uncertain of what to do, should he attempt to wake her up or let her get through it on her own? She was thrashing on the bed, trapped in a night terror, caught up in the memories of her mind. "I won't leave here. You can't make me leave Vin behind. I won't go to California" Her words shook Vin out of his paralysis, he swept her into his arms as he sat down on the bed and settled his back against the mattress. He suspected she was reliving the moment when she was being taken away from the group home by her father.

"Shshshhhh, its OK, I got you, Vin isn't going anywhere, Sherry you aren't leaving" he comforted her while gently squeezing her against his chest. Sherry didn't outwardly register his presence, she continued struggling against him. He continued acting on instinct, he tucked her face into his neck and continued repeating his promise in a soothing chant to her, letting the familiar sound of his voice eventually calm her and she became still. Vin was surprised as an adult she still suffered from the severe terrors she experienced as a kid. Vin was no psychologist, but he had seen similar behavior in soldiers who had been traumatized in missions, shell shocked, who couldn't mentally come to terms with what they had experienced. Vin's voice and embrace seemed to be the remedy as Sherry's breathing evened out and she became still in his arms. Vin resigned himself to remaining in the bed until sun up. Vin felt his eyes grow heavy and his muscles relaxing. Vin closed his eyes and listened to the steady sound of her breathing. In the end no one ended up sleeping on the couch, as Vin was fast asleep, holding Sherry in his arms just like they used to as kids. Both experienced a night of deep sleep, as each kept the nightmares of their past at bay.

Dragging himself back to the present Vin exhaled deeply "Come on guys, she's a sister to me, we didn't do nothing, just sat up late talking, she cried some and when she cried herself out, I put her to bed, not trusting her to drive home safely. It was pretty exhausting for both of us. I mean, you guys know me, would I ever treat a lady with disrespect?"

Buck and JD knew Vin very well, they definitely knew him as the type to never mistreat a woman.

* * *

><p>December 2011<p>

How was this chapter? I would be interested in your thoughts, if you liked it, how it can be improved, positive constructive advice, Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p><em>Buck and JD knew Vin very well, they knew him as the type to never mistreat a woman.<em>

"So what does she have planned for today Vin?" Buck asked suggestively teasing the sharpshooter, dragging Vin back from his memories.

"Now Buck, you just keep to yourself, Sherry don't need any complications from you." Vin said in warning.

"Is she seeing anyone?" JD asked mischievously, egging on Vin. Vin so rarely reacted to anything emotionally, he usually was a cool customer, similar to Ezra, so getting a rise out of him was immensely fun.

Vin whipped his head around at him "Don't you get any ideas"

Buck was enjoying teasing Vin as well, "I wonder if she would be interested in a date?" Vin whipped back to face off against Buck.

"Shut up. I have a gun and I am not afraid to use it on you two, don't care how angry Chris would get at losing two of his best agents"

"Just asking is all, no need to get all worked up" Buck said with a chuckle.

"I guess we'll have ourselves some breakfast and then head to her place. We still have a lot of catching up to do."

"How many years has it been?" JD asked softly.

Vin was quiet, JD didn't think he was going to answer the question, when finally Vin said "12 years since I seen her last. We spent 4 years together, she was more than just a sister, she was a confidant, she was a best friend, she stayed by my side when I had nothing else. Then one day she was gone."

Just then the front door opened and in the doorway stood Sheridan. She cocked her head to the side, just observing the three men quietly in the hallway. She'd raised an eyebrow in question, but didn't say a word. Sherry was wearing one of Vin's T-shirts, over a pair of shorts, Sherry was skinny enough that the T-Shirt fit, but it was snug across her trim body. Buck and JD stared at Sherry taking in her alluring outfit, turning knowing looks towards Vin. _Damn, Vin was one lucky fella_, Vin just stubbornly stared back, even raising one eyebrow in challenge that said _Don't I know it_ he smirked.

"Damn, she moves around as silently as you Slick, what ARE you people, part cat?" Buck asked jokingly

Sherry openly smiled at that comment from Buck, "Whose' up for some coffee?"

"I gotta warn you, Vin likes to make some strong coffee, it could peal paint off a house" JD jokingly warned. "I've seen tar less thick than his coffee"

"Well what if I try my hand at making the coffee this morning?"

A chorus of "Yes ma'am" filled the hallway. Sherry stepped back and the men filed into the apartment. Sherry took a quick inventory of Vin's kitchen supplies and decided his place would not be ideal for serving breakfast. Perhaps it would be better at her house. She could invite them all over there, then they could eat and chat.

"What a surprise to see you gentlemen this morning. What might I ask brings you around?" she asked mischievously while setting up the coffee machine. Vin tried to get Sherry to double the helping of ground coffee, so it would make a stronger brew. She refused and swatted his hands away.

Mumbled excuses filled the air.

"Ah-huh, come to check on Vin, to make sure the strange woman he picked up didn't clean him out of house and home?" Sherry joked.

"Ha" Vin said.

"It would take a cold day in hell, for someone to get the drop on our Vin here, but if it were going to happen, a beautiful face might be able to" Buck said with a mischievous grin taking the coffee cups being passed around.

"I know I am starved. Anyone think they could eat some pancakes?" Sherry announced. Vin started to shake his head no at Sherry's suggestion, he didn't have the necessary stuff to feed everyone, Sherry caught his eye and placed a hand on his arm reassuringly while silently communicating with him _Don't worry_. "How about everyone come over to my house, in say half an hour, and I will whip us up some breakfast. I live not to far from downtown"

The men readily agreed to her idea. Plus they were curious to learn more about her and her connection to Vin.

After finishing the cup of coffee, "Excuse me gentlemen, I'll grab my things and be ready to go in a minute" Sherry went into the bedroom and swiftly closed the door.

At that moment, a knock sounded at the front door. "Now who could that be?" Vin muttered as the went to answer the summons, already guessing. Jerking open the door, Vin spied Ezra, standing there. Ezra looked past Vin, spying Buck and JD lounging on the couch and walked into the apartment past Vin. Sighing "Won't you come in" Vin muttered to Ezra's back.

Ezra locked eyes with Buck and raised his eyebrow in silent question. Buck gave a jerk of his head, to indicate the bedroom door, Ezra took in the closed door and immediately knew who was back there. Turning to Vin he said "You sly dog, Ah guess last night turned out much different than you originally supposed?"

"Guess you could say that" Vin said non-commitally, turning the tables on Ezra, Vin said "What are you doing here? I thought I was supposed to stop by your place later on today."

"Oh well, I thought I would stop by and give you a lift." He deflected Vin's question.

"Ah-huh, like I'm 'posed-to believe that" Vin retorted. At that moment, Sherry emerged from the bedroom, she took in the newest arrival. Her face reflected her surprise and pleasure at seeing Ezra standing in the apartment.

"Hello there Ezra" She said warmly, "what a surprise to see you again so soon"

"Good morning to you Ms. Van Alstine" Ezra replied.

Sherry walked over and placed a hand affectionately on Ezra's forearm, "Now if we are to become friends, which I would like very much, I would appreciate less formality, please call me by my first name, Sheridan, this goes for all of you." Sherry said gesturing to all the people assembled in the apartment. "Or rather, my close friends call me Sherry, you can call me that if you prefer" she challenged.

"Other wise I will have the tedious job of having to call you Mister Standish, and you Mister Wilmington, and you Mister Dunne, Ah do declare, that is just too much" she finished with an imitation of a southern accent. She stood squared off against Ezra, raising her eyebrow in challenge. Ezra just grinned at her, he immensely enjoyed her spunk and personality. He laid his hand on top of her hand resting on his arm. There were little sparks of electricity along where their hands touched. The undercover agent loved to put on a good show, Ezra was more than up to the challenge she issued. _She would soon learn not to go against a master such as himself_, he grinned

"Alright Ms Sherry, I'll acquiesce to your wishes" Era conceded with a regal nod of his head, mischief flashing in his eyes.

"Thank you, when you address me by my last name, it makes me feel like I am at work, not the place I want to be on a beautiful Saturday like this"

"Where do you work, Sherry?" JD asked, using her name as instructed.

"I just got a job teaching high school at Greenwood High School" she replied.

"What do you teach?" Buck asked.

"I teach social studies, history, but specifically psychology and economics, senior courses."

Vin frowned slightly as he took in the fact that Sherry still had her hand on Ezra's arm. Sherry seemed to have realized this also, as she withdrew her hand from under Ezra's warm one and walked to stand beside Vin.

"We were preparing to go to my house for breakfast, would you care to join us, Ezra?" Sherry asked politely.

"Ah believe I would very much like to share a repast with you" he drawled.

"I'll be ready to go in a minute" Vin said, loathsome to leave Sherry in the room with his friends, but not seeing any excuse good enough to keep her with him while he changed, he quickly darted into his bedroom and dressed in record time.

Vin rejoined the group in the front of his apartment, they were chatting. Sherry was sitting on the couch, Ezra sat near by on the couch, Buck and JD were lounging on chairs. Vin walked over and wiggled his way onto the couch between Ezra and Sherry. Sherry handed Vin his refilled coffee cup once he was settled. Ezra gave Vin a look at his obvious maneuver and raised his eyebrows in silent question. Vin just smirked, sipped his coffee, and refused to respond to the unspoken question while they were in mixed company. Several minutes later, after finishing the last of the coffee, the small party left the apartment. Vin opted to ride with Sherry in her car knowing he would get a ride back from one of the guys, Ez drove his Jag, and Buck and JD rode in JD's Chevy Tahoe over to Sherry's house.

* * *

><p>December 2011<p>

What will the guys learn about Sherry when they get to her house? Gosh, they better hope shes a good cook...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p><em>Several minutes later, after finishing the last of the coffee, the small party left the apartment. Vin opted to ride with Sherry in her car knowing he would get a ride back from one of the guys, Ez drove his Jag, and Buck and JD rode in JD's Chevy Tahoe over to Sherry's house.<em>

Going to Sherry's House, Saturday

When Sheridan Van Alstine had arrived in Denver a few months ago, she had rented a one story, three bedroom house, in a quiet suburban neighborhood in Denver, not to far from the school where she worked, but not in the heart of the urban metropolis.

"Here Sherry, pass me your cell phone, I want to program my number into it" Vin announced while they were en-route to her house, "that way I don't have to worry about you being able to reach me"

"Sure, here you go" she passed him the phone while driving, "put my cell number into yours as well". She checked her review mirror, to make sure the caravan was still with her.

"They're still back there" Vin said, startling Sherry, she didn't realize he had noticed her looking back. "Keep your eyes on the road, don't want to crash before breakfast"

Sherry snorted and said in a disgruntled tone, "Vin, I used to live in California, I know how to drive, thank you very much" Vin grinned at her. He loved riling her up, it was still just as much fun as he remembered when they were kids. "You behave, or you won't get anything to eat" she teased.

"How do I know you can even cook at all?" he countered.

"Well, I guess that is the chance you all are taking, coming here, now isn't it? As far as I see it, you can take your chances with my food or go without. I think there is a diner a few miles down the road, you can go there if you are so worried about food quality"

"You are a hard hearted woman" he teased.

"That is what you get for insulting the chef" she said in a deadpan voice, but the corners of her lips were curling up into a smile "Here we are" she said turning into a driveway.

Vin looked over the house, it was a modest place, with a three car garage. She pushed the garage door opener and pulled into the open bay. Vin climbed out of her car, he looked around the garage. It was free of personal clutter, one bay was empty, over in the remaining slot, was a four wheel drive Chevy truck. Vin grinned in appreciation of her taste in vehicles. He and Sherry emerged from the garage just as the others parked along the curb and came walking up the driveway to meet them. Sherry closed the garage door and led everyone up to her front door. She ushered everyone inside.

"You have a nice abode" Ezra commented when they were standing in her entryway, "As it happens, you live not that far away from where my residence is" his eyes sparkled in pleasure at the fact. He scanned the contents of the house. There were packing boxes neatly stacked in various rooms. Some items had been unpacked but it was evident that much of her personal belongings were still waiting to be unpacked.

"Is that so, well how nice, we are neighbors. I haven't met that many people yet around the area. It will be nice to have a friendly face nearby"

Sherry led the way into her kitchen. She had an island counter with bar stools along side it. Buck and Vin each pulled out a stool and sat down. JD and Ezra stood near by at the counter. Sherry went into the pantry cabinets and began extracting items she would need for pancakes. "Please make yourself at home, I have orange juice and milk in the fridge" her voice drifted out to the others. She emerged with her arms full and walked up to the counter and placed everything on it. "Ooooh, lets have mimosas, I have a bottle of champagne. This is definitely a special occasion" she declared excitedly. She rushed over to the upper cabinets and pulled out champagne glasses.

"Vin, would you please open the bottle, I am always paranoid that the cork is going to shoot off and hit me in the face" she said with a slight blush covering her cheeks.

"Of course" he replied, getting off the stood and picking up the bottle. He walked to the back sliding glass door and stepped onto the patio to open the bottle. He returned promptly and handed her back the opened bottle. She poured the champagne and orange juice into the glass flutes. Ezra helpfully passed them around to everyone.

"Ok boys, be prepared to be amazed" she said in exaggeration. She proceeded to make pancakes four at a time on her griddle. The men were making appreciative comments and were eating them as fast as she could make them. Everyone moved from the counter to the kitchen table to sit down for breakfast. Sherry cast a satisfied look around at her guests, they looked to be in heaven as they ate.

"These are delicious" JD said in between bites.

"Marvelous" Ezra interjected, "mah hats off to the chef"

"Best flapjacks I've had in a long while" Buck included.

Vin saluted Sherry with a bite of pancake on a fork, "You dune good chef" Turning to JD he said "I never doubted her cooking skills for a second Eagle"

Sherry studied the men. They had a close bond that went way beyond friendship to being an actual family.

"Why do they call you Eagle?"

"Its short for 'Eagle-Eye"

"Why?"

JD cast a questioning look to Buck "uh, well...do you think it is ok to discuss our jobs with her?" he asked with uncertainty in his voice.

Buck took a long serious look at Vin. Vin received the silent communication, wordlessly he looked over at Sherry, then back at Buck. He nodded emphatically.

"I don't see the harm in it Kid, if Vin trusts her, I trust Vin's instincts, he ain't never led us wrong, then she can be trusted to know what we do for a living" Buck said, giving permission to trust Sherry with the highly secretive knowledge of their jobs.

"You can't speak to anyone about the information we share with you. It could compromise the lives of some very good agents" the normally jovial Buck said in a serious tone.

"The nature of your work, it's very dangerous isn't it?" Sherry asked, not really wanting her suspicions confirmed. It alarmed her to think of Vin putting himself in danger.

"It is of the highest danger, Cherie" Ezra confirmed, pronouncing her name both French and southern sounding at the same time.

JD turned to Sherry "We work for the Federal Government, we are agents for the Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms and Explosives, or the ATF. There are several teams of agents based in Denver and across the US. We are team number 7, the most recent team created and added to the department. We are an elite specialized tactical team. Our job is to investigate and apprehend violent offenders involving the unlawful use, manufacture, and possession of firearms and explosives. We also act on arson and bombings. Mostly we deal in illegal trafficking of weapons and alcohol. We try to apprehend criminals alive, but if necessary, carry out lethal force. Many of ATF's activities are carried out in conjunction with the DEA and FBI."

"Sherry you should stop by the office sometime. I am sure Chris can get you clearance to come up to our floor" Vin said "You can see where I work and if you come towards the end of the work day, we can head out to dinner after I get off the clock."

"I'd like that very much. It shouldn't be too difficult, my finger prints are already on file with the FBI, so your department should be able to access them easily" Sherry said.

"Why are you on file?" Buck asked "There something we should know about you?" he teased.

"Oh, all teachers have to be on file, you know, working with kids and all, they have to make sure no one has any felonies or is a child molester" Sherry replied.

"How long have you all worked together?" Sherry asked with curiosity.

"We have been together for a year now. Chris brought me, Vin, and Ezra on within a few months of each other" JD said. Sherry was amazed, the men had been working together for such a short time, yet they had formed such a tight knit bond with each other. It was evident in their interactions that they treated each other as brothers, rather than merely as friends. Their bond had developed far beyond just being each other's defense against the scum of the earth.

"Chris, he's the team leader, he tries to ride shot gun over us, he's only successful 'bout half the time" Vin said.

"You have a very eccentric family here JD" Sherry said good naturedly.

"Speak for yourself, Sherry, your brother Vin here, is the oddest of the lot" Buck said with affection for his teammate.

"Do you have nicknames for everyone?"

"Yup, we call Vin 'Slick' on account he is so silent and slippery"

"I call him Junior" Buck put in.

"Ezra is our 'Ace of Spades', 'Ace' for short"

"JD is Eagle-Eye, but I prefer Kid" Buck said jokingly.

"Ole Buck here, he's our resident Casanova"

"Luver Boy"

"Stud" Buck put in proudly.

"Lothario, Ha this is getting fun" JD snorted and ducked to avoid the swat from Buck.

"Hay now, wait a minute! I prefer Adonis"

Sherry grinned at their antics "What are your specialties on the team?"

"I am the resident computer-technical specialist and head of surveillance" JD said still chuckling at Bucks indignant look "hence the name Eagle"

"Buck is the bomb & demolition specialist on Team 7" Vin said.

"Vin is our sniper, sharpshooter, and tracker. He used to be a bounty hunter" Buck put in.

"Oh really? Vin mentioned he did 'tracking' but I see he conveniently failed to mention 'bounty hunting'. Why did you take on such dangerous work?" Sherry asked with distress while placing a hand on his forearm to reassure herself he was intact. She was imagining all sorts of hazardous situations he could get himself into, where he was hurt, bleeding out, or dying.

"Why not? What else could I do with my skills?" he shrugged, "after I got out of the army, I wasn't fit to do any other kind of work"

"But that is taking such a risk being out there alone, without protection"

"The world is a dangerous place, Sherry, I was careful" Vin said giving Sherry's shoulder and back a reassuring rub, trying to ease her panic.

"You were just damn lucky Vin Tanner, to be in the right place at the right time, to meet up with these men. That seemingly chance encounter it appears has changed your entire world"

"Yes it was and I am thankful everyday for it" he said quietly, "I don't know if I believe in destiny or fate, but for some reason I was darn lucky to meet up with this crew of mavericks."

"Being a man who knows a little something of chance and providence, it appears that another seemingly random encounter has yet again changed your whole world Mister Tanner, when Ms. Sherry stumbled into me. Perhaps it was meant to be that she and Ah would cross paths, so that she could return to you?" Ezra drawled.

"I didn't stumble, I bumped really, I was reaching for my lipstick, which Ezra was holding captive" Sherry said turning her attention from Vin to Ezra.

"If you will recall, Ah deferred to your judgment regarding the hue and your recommendation to go with something that complements my green eyes. Ah returned the cosmetic post haste, and Ah must insist, your complexion is flawless and hasn't a need for such enhancement" Ezra said, using his smooth talking skills to his advantage to flirt with Sherry.

"What do you do on the team Ezra?" Sherry said with a blush from Ezra's words and memories of her immediate attraction to him upon meeting him.

"Can't you tell? Ole Ez here, he's our smooth talking undercover specialist"

"Well, I can vouch for some of his finesse at smooth talking" Sherry teased, remembering how he turned on the southern charm for her at the Crazy Horse bar.

"Ace is such a first-class undercover agent, he can pull off a con like no one can, he's the best. He knows what to say to people to gain their trust. He can expertly read the situation and the people involved. In fact there is very little that this expensively dressed Southerner doesn't excel at."

"Per usual, my talents are exaggerated by my compatriots" Ezra hastened to say, concerned that Sherry would get the wrong impression of him. But at the same time he was delighted that his talents were admired and appreciated by his friends "but as for staying in my good graces, they have adequately assured that"

"We are always trying to 'help', Ez, but he don't 'preciate our suggestions" Vin teased.

Ezra was always secretly pleased at the fussing his friends did over him. He just liked to be difficult in the process, it was his way of showing his appreciation back.

"When Ah want instruction on how to dress like the rest of you philistines in plain uncivilized clothing, I'll seek out your advice" he huffed "Mister Tanner your dressing standards are insufferable"

"Ezra, that isn't very nice of you" Sherry said, not understanding the dynamics of agent's relationship.

"Don't worry Sherry, he ain't offended us, it's just a game we play"

Ezra enjoyed being dramatic in front of an audience, it was one of the things that made him such a superb undercover man.

"Yea, if Chris hasn't managed to offend us, nothing Ez can say will"

"Chris likes to repel people, with his gruff exterior"

"Nathan repairs us all"

"Josiah is the mediator"

Sherry was fascinated with the details they were sharing, "Do any of you have any other family" Outside the ATF?" she clarified.

"Nathan is married to a beautiful woman named Selena" Buck answered, "Josiah is settled with a stunning lady, Catherine"

"Settled?"

"Yah, he's been with her for a long while, but they don't have any plans to get married. No body has any kids"

"Buck has a brother, he drifts in to town from time to time. Josiah has a sister. Ezra has a mother that visits from time to time. That's it, the rest of us are bachelors"

"And only children, I take it"

"Yeah, I guess we are. Never really thought about it. JD, Vin, Nathan, Chris and Ezra don't have any siblings. But with all of them around all the time, its like haven a whole mess of brothers."

"Speak for yourself, I have my sister" Vin announced with a pointed look at Sherry, he dared anyone to challenge him that she was anything less than family.

"Yes, why yes you do Mister Tanner. How very fortuitous for you" Ezra hastened to concur with Vin. "How very fortunate indeed"

Vin, satisfied that the others acknowledged his assertion about Sherry, let his gaze drift to the kitchen floor. There he noticed a rubber mat with a water dish, dry food bowl, and plate of wet food. He decided Sherry must have a pet cat around the house. Then his sharp gaze noticed empty baby food jars sitting on the counter.

"Is there something you aren't telling me Sherry?" Vin asked jokingly, looking at the baby food jar.

"Yes Vin, there is something I've been meaning to tell you, I just didn't know how to say it…I have a baby"

Vin became very still, shocked.

Ezra choked on his mimosa he was sipping.

"Geeze Vin, breathe, I was joking, Oh my god, your face, it was priceless"

Realizing Vin was sorta in shock she hurried to reassure him "I mean it, the baby food is for my cat, she's 20years old and won't eat anything else, I swear" Sherry said

"Ha, I think you took a few years off Vin's life!" JD said laughing. "yeah he looks at least 30 yrs old!"

"Hay!" Ezra said indignantly, "I resent that comment, I take that as a slur against muh person"

"What was it like living in California?" Buck asked.

"Oh, fine, not all that exciting really. California is not as glamorous as they make it look on TV. In high school I wasn't a cheer leader, never the homecoming queen, just an average kid. I occupied my time playing sports: volleyball, swimming, softball, horseback riding. Still love sports. Perhaps you boys would like to engage in a friendly game of volleyball sometime?" she asked with a mischievous grin.

"That sounds like fun" JD replied "you any good at it still?"

"Oh man, you guys don't know what you are in store for, Sherry is more than passably good at volleyball" Vin replied, remembering how she played in junior high and high school.

"I guess you will just have to wait to find out on the court" she taunted.

"What do you like to do in your spare time, when you are not at school?"

"Oh, I am a lady of many talents" she said playful. "As a hobby I took up martial arts for fitness and self defense. I like to go to the gym. If I have the time, I enjoy reading"

"Martial arts, huh? You any good?" Buck asked his eyes twinkling, thinking he would love to try grappling with her. _For purely to gauge her competence, right, but it _would_ be worth it to rile up Vin, that would be a double bonus_, he thought.

"Well, I will let you decide for yourself, we'll meet up some time at the gym to engage in some self defense sparring time. You up for that?" she taunted.

"Hell Yes, bring it on" he said gleefully.

"Now, Sherry, I don't want to see you get hurt" Vin started to protest.

Sherry gave Vin a look, that should have had him squirming on the floor in pain, "Are you doubting my ability Vin?"

"NO, not at all" he threw his hands up in surrender and he hastened to assure her, he just silently promised himself that he would be on hand, just in case things got too far out of control, "Just Buck is a big guy, and I don't want to see you take on more than you can chew" he said.

"Don't you worry about me, I can handle myself, that is the whole reason I took up marital arts in the first place, to be able to defend myself. A young single woman living alone, could be an easy target, I didn't want to be a victim. I don't go looking for trouble, but I can protect myself if necessary" she said with a firm shake of her head.

"Cherie, the bigger they are, the harder they fall. Ah believe Ms. Sherry can handle just about anything Mister Wilmington can throw at her" Ezra chimed in with a chuckle and in her support

"What do you boys do with your time when you're not getting shot at?" What is an ordinary day like?" Sherry asked, genuine curiosity shining in her eyes.

"What is ordinary?" JD asked snorting.

"We'll, life is never boring with world famous pranksters, Vin and Ez around"

"I never understood the juvenile male need to pull pranks on others" Sherry said. "it has to be the testosterone, it strips the minds ability to make rational thoughts."

"Fabulous." Ezra said dripping with sarcasm.

"You just lost your street cred Tanner" JD quipped.

"Do you consider yourself more of a southern lady or a west coast girl?" Ezra asked changing topics.

Leaning in conspiratorially "I don't support the stars and bars flag, even though I am originally from Texas, I guess I am caught between two worlds, having spent so much time in California" Sherry told Ez, "Shhh, don't tell anyone, or they will revoke my Texas citizenship card"

"Us southerners got ta stick together," grinned Vin, "too many Yanks around." he said teasingly, directing the comment at JD and Buck.

"You mentioned riding before, do you still ride much?"

"Not since I moved here, I used to ride English style, jumping, but I love tail riding, there is something calming about getting out away from it all, just you and the horse and nature. I had hoped to get back into it now that I am settled here in Denver"

"You should come out to Chris' ranch some time, it has acres upon acres of land. We all keep horses out there, we ride in our spare time" JD offered.

"Well if Chris is OK with me coming out, then I would like that very much" Sherry replied.

"Vin do you have a horse?" Sherry asked.

"Vin has a horse, the ornery cus that he is. He cherishes that beast. His name is Devil"

"The only thing Vin cherishes more than his horse is his rifle" JD put in jokingly.

Vin got a blush going across his cheeks at the sentiment ribbing the guys were giving him. Sherry leaned in and put a reassuring arm around his shoulders. She squeezed him and winked at him. Then she jumped in to his defense.

"And do none of you cherish anything?" she challenged.

"Well, for Ez, its gotta be his Jag, he lavishes more affection on that thing than anything else" Buck said with a guffaw "followed closely by his horse Chance"

"Well, Mister Wilmington, cherishes the ladies" Ezra retorted "and his truck, then his horse Lady"

Vin jumped in to get back for the earlier comments, "JD just lives for his computer and game station, no ladies"

"What do you have in the container on the counter?" Buck asked, never one to hold back a comment.

"That is my cookie bin"

"What kind?" asked Vin, rubbing his stomach.

"How can you possibly be hungry so soon? You just polished away four huge pancakes with syrup and butter." Sherry asked in disbelief.

"I might be hungry, 'pends what kind of cookie ya got there"

"Its chocolate chip" Sherry replied, Vin made a –yes– sign while scrambling out of his chair to grab at the cookies.

"Any chance you have peanut butter cookies?" came Ezra's voice.

Sherry looked at Ezra, she smiled, "alas not at this time, but if that is what you like, perhaps if you're lucky, next time I will make some of those" she said with an impish grin. Ezra smirked back at her.

"Vin's stomach is a bottomless black hole, he is an eating machine" JD said with a laugh.

"You guys could learn a thing or two from me" Vin muttered while munching on a cookie. He had returned to his seat next to Sherry.

"Vin does give new meaning to voracious" Ezra jibed.

"You say it like it's a bad thing" Vin retorted.

Sherry chuckled at their good natured banter back and forth. They spent the rest of the morning sitting around her kitchen, she sitting next to Vin, he content to have her by his side, chatting, sharing stories about each other, and Sherry enjoyed being in their company, but most of all she was ecstatic to have Vin back in her life. And he had embraced her into his.

* * *

><p>December 2011<p>

Whew, that's a relief, turns out Sherry can cook after all, what interesting things she learned about the Team


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: No copyright infringement intended.

It has been a really long time since I added content to this story, so if you are still hanging in there with it, I am honored for your patience and continued encouragement.

Not betaed, sorry about spelling errors

* * *

><p><em>Sherry chuckled at their good natured banter back and forth. They spent the rest of the morning sitting around her kitchen, she sitting next to Vin, he content to have her by his side, chatting, sharing stories about each other, and Sherry enjoyed being in their company, but most of all she was ecstatic to have Vin back in her life. And he had embraced her into his. <em>

Still Saturday

They sat around the table as they finished breakfast idly chatting and laughing at the comments made. That was until Buck asked about Sherry's father. The laughter drained from her face. You could see her throw up defensive walls around herself.

"There's not really much to say" she said vaguely, four pairs of curious eyes regarded her, she knew her deflecting answer did not satisfy them, no, it only served to increase their curiosity about her. She needed to do damage control quickly, " um, well, we don't have a close relationship, he had thrust on him an angry resentful teenager, we didn't see eye to eye then and we don't today. Our relationship is better having a few thousand miles between us, oh, and a really tall mountain range" she finished with a lame attempt at a joke. Thankfully, Buck took her hint that this was a topic not open for discussion and dropped it.

"So I guess y'all have things to do today, huh?" Sherry said hurridly changing the topic as she and JD cleaned up dishes from breakfast. Everyone else continued sitting around the table recovering from the meal.

"JD and I have some things we need to take care of, then we are heading out to Chris' place for a bar-b-que." Buck said.

"Yeah, its movie and beer night, I have some good choices lined up this evening. Its my turn to choose, I was considering between Aliens or Return of the Killer Tomatoes" That announcement was met by good natured groans and head shakes.

"Well I'm hoping you can spare lit' ole Vin here for the rest of the day? Seeing as I just got him back into my life, I am not going to let him go just yet. I plan to spend the rest of today with him. I am sorry Vin if that spoils any plans you may have had" Sherry said.

"Well I had plans today to go over to Ezra's place to look at some pipes he is having problems with, but that could wait for another time" Vin said looking at Ezra for acknowledgment of what he was saying. Ezra nodded his agreement, knowing that Vin would come over and help as promised as soon as he could.

"Of course, Mister Tanner can stop over on Sunday, if he is agreeable to that?"

"Sure thing Ez, I hate to cancel on ya, but you understand"

"Completely"

"Buck, tell Chris I'll be taking a rain check on movie night tonight."

"Right thing Slick" Buck said.

"We best be heading off, thank you for a fine breakfast Sherry. Come on Eagle, let's hit the road. We need to hit the grocery store for food before the BBQ. Ma'am, thank you again for the delicious meal." Buck said with an appreciative sparkle in his eyes at Sherry.

"My pleasure"

"Ace you ready to roll?'

"Yes Mister Wilmington. Roll on" Ezra said in a deadpan voice.

Sherry saw her guests out the door. She and Vin stood on the porch waving goodbye to everyone. Sherry closed the front door and turned to Vin just silently looking at him.

"You still haven't unpacked all your stuff" he observed noting most of her personal belongings were still waiting to be unpacked from boxes.

"Yeah, I was meaning to get around to that at some point. I got tired of working on it and school started and I had to focus on that. So the there the boxes sit" she said with a grin "Moving is exhausting when you are doing it all alone and have way too much stuff"

Vin looked around the room working up to what he really wanted to talk about. In the end he decided it would be best not to beat around the bush.

"Sherry you had a very bad nightmare last night" he said with concern while looking her in the eyes and willing her his strength and comfort by gently gripping her hand.

"Night Terror" she corrected with a sigh "they are much worse than a simple nightmare, believe me I've had it checked into by experts" she replied with her head ducked down in embarrassment.

"Do you remember much of it?" Vin asked delicately.

"Curiously, no, I rarely do remember anything when I wake up. Mostly I feel the effects, my heart is racing, I can't catch my breath, I am tense all over. It happens every time I am in an unfamiliar location or I am really emotionally worn-out"

"Is there anything you can do to stop them?" Vin asked sympathetically.

"There are meds, but I don't want that, to be medicated for life. I know I am damaged goods, but I work hard each day to maintain control in my life. I don't want to be dependent on some drug"

"You're not"

"What?"

"You're not damaged goods. I don't want to ever hear you put yourself down ever again. You hear me?" Vin said sternly.

"OK" Sherry complied at once.

"So the others are gone, now spill it"

"Spill what?" Sherry asked innocently.

"I know you gave us the edited version before, but I could tell something is bothering you"

Vin just continued waiting silently. He raised an eyebrow while looking her in the eye.

"OK fine…you mean my father right? Like I said before there is not much to spill. He got saddled with me, he was very busy with work, too busy for time with me, he was remarried, I have a step mom Kristen. My teen years in California were not the happiest time of my life. I got away to college as quick as I could. Now I have a job here. Period"

Vin cocked his head to the side slightly, "What are you not saying? It's almost like you are afraid of something, or someone"

Sherry scoffed, "What? I'm not afraid of anyone. You're crazy" she answered a little too quickly. It sounded insincere even to her own ears. She could feel her pulse racing and she was tense all over. Thinking of life with her father and step-mother was always stressful. She physically had to make her muscles relax, she took and released a deep breath.

Vin's instincts were screaming that Sherry was withholding more "And…" he drawled out

"And that's it. I mean it. I don't feel like taking a trip down this road, please not today. Another time, perhaps when waaaay more alcohol is involved. Don't push this topic, Vincent Devlin Tanner" Vin winced, he knew that when she said his full name he had touch a nerve, and based on her tone and behavior, he had hit a major raw nerve. Vin was also taken aback, it was surprising that Sherry would hold back something from him. _I guess some thing's have changed in the last 12 years_. Before they never felt the need to hide anything from each other. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was just not right, he could feel it. But he didn't want to push the issue at this time, fearing that she would retreat from him. He made a mental note to get to the bottom of this, to check into things in California, just to make sure Sherry was OK.

"I'm feeling a touch of cabin fever coming on, lets get outside, what do ya say Vin?" Sherry asked, changing the subject and offering an olive branch of kindness to show no lingering hard feelings.

"That sounds fine, I could use a little fresh air and open space" agreeing with the topic change and returning to the easy going atmosphere they had before.

"Do you know any good restaurants in downtown Denver?" she asked.

"Nope but we could go see what there is, if you'd like?"

"Yes I would" she said as they locked her front door and climbed back into her car to head downtown.

"Did you have a good time at the Crazy Horse the other night? I mean before I joined up with you and your friends? Meet any interesting girls" she wagged her eyebrows in a teasing manner as she drove.

Vin ducked his chin and grinned as he remembered meeting several groups of women that evening. He looked over at Sherry, "Yeah, I was having a good time. It was great to do something that ordinary."

"Who was that guy you were there with?" At her questioning look, Vin added "Ez mentioned that you were with a guy at the bar when you ran into Ezra"

"Oh, it was just a first date, I could see it wasn't going anywhere, I let him off easy, hopefully he salvaged the rest of the night and had a good time despite the rough start"

"Why don't you stop by the office on Tuesday? That will give Chris some time to get you a clearance and a guest badge to enter the Federal building. You can come see where I work." He said enthusiastically

"That sounds perfect. I'll come over after school, say around 4pm"

Vin spent the afternoon with Sherry talking and catching up on the last 12 years of their life. Reminiscing about their childhood and the happy memories they shared. They hung out until the day turned into evening and evening into night. Finally Sherry returned Vin to his apartment.

"Geeze, you are probably getting sick of me by now" Sherry teased "we've spent more than 24hours in each others company. You've got to be going into overload"

"Naw. You?"

"Nope. I had a fantastic time today. It was beyond words, it was magnificent" she joked.

Vin just smirked at her comment.

"I know you are busy Sunday, so call me OK, when you have some free time? I hope you have a good day at work Monday. Oh come on, don't look so sad Vin, we'll be in each others company real soon. It will be a short 48 hours till Tuesday."

Vin sat silently in her passenger seat, looking out the window at his apartment house. Sherry could tell from his solemn expression he was reliving the painful time when she had left his life as a kid. He was reluctant to leave her company. His deepest fear, if he was going to acknowledge that he had fears, was that his close friends and teammates, who he considered family, would be taken from him. He had learned early in life that life was cruel and not to depend on anyone other than himself. This lesson had been reinforced when his world had been decimated when Sherry was torn away. He didn't think he would recover from another experience like that. He had been so full of anger at the injustice of life, that anger had consumed him, until he joined the military and had been discovered by the Army Rangers which had given him an outlet to channel all that anger.

Sherry reached out and tentatively touched Vin's shoulder. He wouldn't turn to face her. She applied more pressure on his shoulder and finally he gave into her wishes and turned to face her. Without hesitation she engulfed him into a tight reassuring hug, which he returned with all his strength.

"Ok…can't breath, Vin…" she choked out. He chuckled and lightened his grip. "I am near by Vin. You can stop by and see me any time. My door is always open to you, night or day" she promised.

"Same here, you can come over any time, no matter what". With a final sigh, Vin pulled himself out of Sherry's car. He stood and watched her wave goodbye and drive off. When he couldn't see her car anymore, he turned and slowly walked into his apartment.

Sunday

By mutual consent Vin and Sherry agreed that Sunday would be spent taking care of pressing responsibilities that couldn't be put off any longer.

Sherry spent the day around her house, alone, taking care of chores and preparing for school on Monday. She looked around her empty house, it had seemed so alive just a day ago when it was filled with laughing happy people. Sherry decided to check her email inbox. There was a new message she immediately recognized from the sender. She opened the email unsure what to expect.

Vin spent Sunday over at Ezra's house as promised to help with the house repairs. Then he returned to his empty apartment. He looked around the place. It had seemed so alive when she was in it, now it seemed to be missing something.

Ezra spent the day at his house, which was enjoyable when Vin was over. However after Vin left, Ezra looked around his empty house. He found the quiet disconcerting. He found himself gazing out the window in the direction of Sherry's house.

* * *

><p>September 2012<p>

Hope I didn't leave that on to much of a bummer note. Never fear, the sun will shine again soon for our three main characters. I was definitely foreshadowing some interesting upcoming revelations about Sherry's father. She is definitely hiding something…

Brownie points goes to anyone who can guess the connection of the two movies mentioned...

How was this chapter? I would be interested in your thoughts, if you liked it, how it can be improved, positive constructive advice, Thanks, Lee


End file.
